Match Point
by Lycii TyS
Summary: When Leo bangs his head on a wooden pillar, he is suddenly thrown into a flashback, one of Beckendorf's past. Was it because he was sleeping on his bed? The points, invisible to everyone else make a difference, it's the Fates way of seeing which side wins. This idea came to me suddenly, so please tell me this makes sense.


_**I don't own anything as usual :)**_

Ever since he had returned from the quest, he had started having those dreams.

It all was triggered one fine day when he woke up and slammed his head on to one of the pillars that held the four poster bed up.

Leo would admit, that was stupid, but he was still half awake at that time. That was the problem.

Two words swam before him, in golden lettering: Match Point.

He had shrugged it off that day, thinking it was the pressure of building the _Argo II _that was getting to him, but unbeknownst to him, it was a totally different matter.

That night, when Leo returned to his cabin, he saw it again. This time, the words we inked on to the wall of his private quarters.

There was another edition thought, it was 10 to 10. It was already near midnight and seeing the golden letters on the wall sent goose bumps down his arm.

He forced himself not to look at the lettering and climbed into bed. He forced his eyes shut, willing himself not to look at the words on the wall.

It was as if Gaia was messing with him, _again. _His determination not to look at the words physically did not see him through however.

The words kept running through his head. His eyes snapped open and he shot a nervous look at the wall. No words.

It looked how it usually did. It was probably his imagination. Lowering himself back on to his bed, he finally beckoned to sleep.

Instead of the peaceful night he was hoping for, he saw something much more scary.

When his eyes opened again, he wasn't in his bedroom anymore; he was inside the Big House- the rec room.

Demigods were gathered around the Ping-Pong table, some faces he recognized, like Clarisse, but some he didn't.

His vision narrowed on a girl with tears streaking down her cheeks. The other counselors were evidently having a serious shouting match, but Leo couldn't hear any of it, just the sounds of the girl crying.

Suddenly, he spotted something underneath the table, the gold lettering again, b, it was still a 10 to 10. A tie.

He knew time was running out, if one team hit 11, it was game over for the opponent.

Once his brain had accepted the weird thought, he was whisked away from the scene again, this time, on board a boat filled with thousands of monsters, the famous Percy Jackson and another boy he didn't know.

Leo still couldn't hear anything this time, but it was clear the other boy wanted Percy to leave, to save himself while he still could.

The gilded words were hovering in the air once more, this time, beside the boy. No one on board seemed to be able to see him, it was a memory.

A scene from the past. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percy leap over the railings of the boat, plunging into the deep sea. Then, everywhere around him exploded.

It must have been that boy, his hands were on top of his watch, like he was about to detonate a bomb.

Through the fiery heat and inferno, he saw only the golden letters. Leo witnessed the numbers change, from 8 to 9, into a 9 to 9. The scores were evened out.

The demigods got one more point. Leo was confused, this must have happened in the past, because their opposition, Kronos and his army, had only 9 points then, someone must be helping them from inside camp, a spy.

The memory faded before his eyes again and he saw the same girl who had been crying hold a silver necklace and was whispering in it. The numbers changed, 9 to 10.

She was the spy. He couldn't believe it, she was Silena, the daughter of Aphrodite everyone considered as a hero, how could she have done this?

The scene changed yet again and it was at the base of the Empire State Building, the same girl lay convulsing on the floor, she had given her life trying the right the wrongs she had committed.

As the life drained out of her, Leo saw the gilded letters slide from 10 into an 11, definitely more than two lives were taken in the effort to stop Kronos.

That last one had decided their fate, the last one had saved them all. She had decided the Match Point.

_**Please tell me you know what I'm writing about, if you don't, I'll go and rethink it or something, it came out rather confusing for me too. Just, *boom* IDEA!**_


End file.
